ERES TU
by Hugette24
Summary: Albus tiene inseguridades,¿podra soportarlas?¿podra dejarlas a un lado? Quiza un rubio podra amarlo como el se lo merece.


**ERES TU **

Un empujón me hiso salir de mis pensamientos, me dirigía a la sala común de Slytherin, si un Potter-Weasly en Slytherin, la decepción de la familia. Al llegar a la entrada me encontré con un rubio platinado de ojos grises azulados, me sorprendía que me que me viera y me dedicara una sonrisa, pues contadas las ocasiones aviamos hablado… irónico al compartir recamara.

-Hola Albus, ¿podrías ayudarme con la contraseña?- me dijo manteniendo la hermosa sonrisa.

-Cla…claro- le respondí con una tímida sonrisa, me acerque más a la puerta y dije: sangre sucia.

Slytherin ya no era como en la época de mi padre pero las contraseñas seguían siendo las mismas.

-Gracias, soy muy distraído y se me olvidan las contraseñas- dijo abriendo la puerta para dejarme e insomnio pasar.

Se me hacia extraño estar al mismo tiempo que él en el cuarto pues siempre estaba con sus amigos y cuando el regresaba yo iba a la biblioteca, cuando regresaba el ya estaba dormido.

Nos paramos frente a la ´puerta del dormitorio, iba a coger la perilla, pero él se adelanto y me abrió la puerta como todo un caballero. Entré y me senté en mi cama, todo era tan extraño, jamás había estado más de 5 minutos junto a él. Saque mis libros de mi mochila y me puse a estudiar, a los 5 minutos escuche una voz que me llamaba.

-Albus, ¿podrías ayudarme? No le entiendo muy bien a esta pregunta- me dijo haciéndome un espacio en su cama, se me hiso raro pues él era el mejor en la clase.

-Claro- dije levantándome de mi cama y sentándome en la suya.

-¿En qué quieres que te ayude? – le dije agarrando su libro.

-mmm en esto. Dijo señalando un ejercicio acercándose más de lo necesario.

En ese momento una lechuza toda la ventana, que extraño, hace mucho que una lechuza no viene directo a…. NO, no, no puede ser eso, hace seis meses que dejaron de molestarme.

Me levante de la cama y fui a abrir la ventana. Una lechuza café tenia la pata extendida, desamarre, desamarre el listón de su pata y cerré la ventana. Volví a la cama de Scorpius y abrí la carta.

_Hola Albus, hace mucho no te mandaba una carta, te he estado observando cada vez estas más gordo, ¿te sigues cortando? Ojala pronto te quedes sin sangre y mueras. ¿No te has preguntado constantemente por que todos te ignoran? ¿Por qué tu familia no te quiere? Jajajajaja tuviste la suerte de ser hijo de "el elegido" pero eres un idiota que no supo aprovechar la oportunidad, sigues siendo el mismo estúpido que se sienta hasta el frente de la clase para poner más atención, sigues siendo el mismo tonto distraído que jamás resalta, jajajajajaja ¿Te sigues cortando? Yo que tu lo seguiría haciendo, pues el dolor de que tu familia te rechace y el ser ignorado por ser un monstro homosexual como tú no debe ser fácil de soportar, ya sabes un dolor quita otro dolor… _

_Me despido, no tengo tanto tiempo como para desperdiciarlo contigo, ojala algunos días te des cuenta de que no vales la pena y dejes de estorbar. _

_Sin mucho cariño: ¿todavía no adivinas?_

Sentí como lagrimas caían de mis ojos, no sé qué persona me mandaba estas cartas, pero me lastimaba más que nada. Subí la manga de mi brazo izquierdo y toque mis cicatrices_, quizá el tenga razón. _

Sentí una mano tocar mi hombro.

-! No me toques ¡- dije instantáneamente y sin pensarlo.

-Tranquilo, lo que dice la carta no es cierto, no estás gordo y si lo estuvieras seguirías igual de de hermoso. Claro que le importas a tu familia, me importas a mí. –dijo pegando su cuerpo al mío a la fuerza.

- Eso dices porque me tienes lastima, jamás habíamos hablado por más de 5 minutos – le dije tratando de escapar de sus brazos, no quería que me tocase. Le repugnaría mi cuerpo.

-No lo digo por lastima, hace meses te escucho llegar al cuarto y llorar. Tú eres tan frágil, tan real. No como todos mis compañeros. Tu verdadero tu me ha enamorado, quizá no te has dado cuenta pero cuando te quedas dormido por el cansancio del llanto me levanto de mi cama y te abrazo para tranquilizarte mientras sueñas. Tu calor y tu aroma es inigualable- dijo quitando tiernamente mis lagrimas con sus pulgares.

Eso me sorprendió tanto que deje de llorar, he estado unos cuantos años sintiendo cosas por Scorpius, jamás había dicho algo sobre eso a nadie. Voltee a ver a Scorpius y casi caigo de la cama, el reacciono a tiempo y me cogió por la cintura.

-cuidado no te caigas- dijo para recostarme totalmente en su cama.

-¿Que haces?-dije alarmado

-No se- dijo para darme un suave beso.

Me tomo tan de sorpresa que le permití hacerlo, Cerró los doseles de la cama y se puso encima de mí. Al tomarme por la cadera recordé la carta y le empuje levemente.

-¿Qué pasa?- me dijo totalmente preocupado.

-Es…es que…- dije volviendo a llorar.

El con todo el cariño del mundo limpio mis lagrimas, se paró de la cama, se fue a la baño y enseguida escuche agua, volvió a aparecer en el cuarto, se dirigió a su baúl y saco dos toallas, volvió al baño y regreso. Se acerco a la cama y como si fuera una princesa me cargo hasta el baño, me sentó en el retrete y empezó a sacarme los zapatos y los calcetines, beso todos los dedos de mis pies y empezó a quitarme los pantalones, beso desde mis tobillos hasta la orilla del bóxer, lo hacía con tanto cariño y ternura que hacía que me sintiese querido.

Cerró el grifo y volvió a dirigirse hacia mí.

Me quito el chaleco, la camisa y la corbata. El se empezó a quitar toda la ropa excepto los bóxers. Volvió a arrodillarse frente a mí, beso mis clavículas y mi cuello, me miro a los ojos y dijo:

-¿Quieres quitarte toda la ropa?-yo solo asentí.

-¿puedo quitarme la ropa interior o te molestaría?

-no me molesta- dije con la voz baja.

El se puso de pie y agarro mis manos para ayudarme a pararme.

-¿te lo quitas tu?-dijo mirando mi bóxer

-ayúdame- no tenía ganas de moverme.

El se acerco mas a mí y empezó a bajar mis bóxers, cuando iba a los tobillos levante una pieza y luego la otra, el se bajo los suyos y se los quito. Tomo mi mano y me dirigió a la bañera, metí una pierna y luego la otra, me senté y sentí como se acomodaba atrás de mí, me jalo y pego mi espalda a su pecho.

Agarro el champo y empezó a aplicarlo en mi cabello y masajeo mi cuero cabelludo. Se siente muy bien, el agua caliente me relajaba y el es tan cariñoso son mi cuerpo, empezó a lavar mis brazos y beso cada una de mis calcetines, siguió bajando sus manos por mi torso hasta llegar a mi miembro, el titubeo un poco, al final se decidió por hacerlo. Toco mi flácido miembro, en ese momento comencé a sentir un poco de excitación, siguió tallando y empecé a ponerme duro.

-sigue- le pedí entre jadeos.

Después de unos minutos yo estaba completamente erecto y gimiendo muy fuerte. En algún momento comenzó a decirme cosas lindas y amorosas al oído y cada vez me acercaba mas al orgasmo, presiono un poco fuerte mi glande y yo con un ronco grito me corrí. El beso mi cabello y yo le bese el cuello. El siguió limpiándome y masajeándome. Pegue completamente mi espalda a él y sentí como su erección se presionaba contra mí.

-Lo..Lo siento, trate de… en un minuto bajara- me dijo totalmente sonrojado por la vergüenza.

-no te preocupes. Dije restregándome un poco contra ella.

-te agradecería que no hicieras eso- me dijo con los dientes apretados.

El se termino de lavar y me ayudo a salir de la tina, me envolvió en la toalla y él se amarro una toalla en la cintura, me dirigió a su cama. Quito las cobijas y me acostó, el se metió a la cama junto a mí, nos tapo y me abrazo por la espalda. Seguía sintiendo su erección contra mí, me voltee y me quite la toalla, el me miro sorprendido, me acerque más a él y lo bese.

-¿Qué haces?- me dijo alejándose un poco de mi.

Empecé a llorar pensando que quizá todo lo que había echo era por lastima, quizá no le gustó o le desagrado, quizá todo lo que dice la carta es cierto, quizá todas las palabras que me dijo en el baño no eran ciertas.

En algún punto empecé a sollozar. El me abrazo de nuevo y me miro a los ojos.

-hey, tranquilo, solo quiero asegurarme de que no hacemos nada que tu no quieras hacer. Tú me gustas mucho Albus, tu forma de ser, tu forma de pensar, tu físico. Amo tus ojos verdes como esmeraldas, tu hermoso cabello rebelde. Te amo por lo que eres y no por lo que puedas ser – eso último lo dijo acercándose peligrosamente, puso su mano en mi mejilla y empezó a acariciarla, miro fijamente mis labios y cerro la distancia entre nosotros.

Sus labios tan suaves transmitían todo el amor que necesitaba.

-¿sabes que eres hermoso?- me dijo quitándose la toalla y acariciando mis hombros.

Yo solo negué con la cabeza y me pegue completamente a él.

-pues lo eres, eres la persona más bella y hermosa que he visto en toda mi vida- comenzó a acariciar mis costados y a pasar sus manos por mi espalda.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?- le dije mirándolo fijamente.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué eres hermoso?- me dijo un poco confundido.

-No, que yo te gusto, ¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes?- loe dije con voz baja.

-Nunca encontraba la ocasión y cuando la tenia no me armaba de suficiente valor como para acercarme, me daba miedo que me rechazaras. Casi no nos conocemos, un poco gracioso pues compartimos cuarto- me dijo con una sonrisa.

Empezó a besarme, esta vez con más pasión. Se puso encima de mí y comenzó a bajar por mi cuello, estiro su mano, agarro su varita y apago las luces. Mientras bajaba por mi cuerpo volvió a encontrarse con las cicatrices de mis muñecas. Dirigió su mirada a mis ojos y con todo el amor y cariño posible empezó a besarlas una por una. Llego a mi estomago y lo acaricio con sus manos, subió a mi pecho y beso mis tetillas, un suspiro salió de mi boca.

En ningún momento nos destapamos pues en las mazmorras hacia mucho frio, pero la tenia las manos heladas, cuando tocaba mi cuerpo caliente mis caderas se alzaban. El volvió a ponerse a la misma altura que yo, me beso y pego su erección a la mía, un gemido se escapo de mi boca. Volvió a agarrar su varita y pronuncio un extraño hechizo. Un liquido un poco frio y viscoso salió de ella, la soltó y volvió a acomodarse, tomo su miembro y lo junto con el mío, empezó a mover la cadera y a ir más rápido. Empezó a masturbarnos, después agarro nuestras glandes y empezó a juntarlas como si se dieran besos, nuestras respiraciones empezaron a temblar, ya no aguantaba, es demasiado bueno, empezó a frotar nuestras glandes más rápidamente. Me corrí en nuestros pechos con un grito, después de unos segundos él se corrió con un ronco gemido.

Se acostó a mi lado y volvió a besarme, le di la espalda y el s apego a ella, me abrazo, volvió agarrar la varita y hiso un hechizo de limpieza en nosotros. Volvió a costarse y a abrazarme, se quedo completamente callado.

¿Y si solo quería quitarse el calentón? ¿Y si estaba mintiendo? Ese silencio producía muchas dudas en mi cabeza, empecé a derramar lágrimas y a sollozar un poco.

-¿Qué pasa?- me dijo volteándome para verme a los ojos.

-Scorpius, ¿tu quieres algo conmigo? ¿Prefieres olvidar esto? Porque...si...si prefieres-me interrumpió con un beso.

-Albus yo quiero ser más que algo de una noche , más que un compañero, quiero ser yo quien te consuele y quien llore contigo, quiero ser yo quien te recuerde cuan hermoso eres, quien reciba todo tu cariño y te llene de abrazos, besos y caricias toda la vida …¿Albus? ¿Quieres ser mi novio? – me dijo sosteniendo mis manos.

-Claro que quiero- le dije dándose un amoroso beso y pegándome a su pecho listos para dormir.

El se acomodo y nos abrigo, beso mi cabeza y enredo sus piernas con las mías.

-Te amo- fue lo último que escuche antes de caer en un profundo sueño


End file.
